


Пустырь

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: Пустыри Яна не любила. Впрочем, еще больше ей не нравилось то, что водилось на них. Или кто.





	Пустырь

Фонари едва светили, и Яна осторожно, оглядываясь, шла к пустырю. Эту часть пути домой она не любила. Из больничной отдушины тянуло прелью и гнильем, да и сама больница стояла в отдалении от остального жилого массива. Говорят, хотели построить и школу, и сад, но потом рухнул Союз, и все стройки встали. Одна лишь достроенная поликлиника функционировала.   
Фонари остались позади, и Яна, внутренне содрогаясь, ступила на пустырь. С неба еле-еле светила луна, и можно было бы включить фонарик, но Яна боялась приманить кого-то или что-то лишним светом. О пустыре давно ходили нехорошие слухи. Стараясь как можно тише цокать каблуками, Яна, кутаясь в тоненький кожаный плащ, уже почти дошла до того места, где пустырь заканчивался и начинался парк, как сзади послышался свист. Как будто собаку подзывали.   
Яна задрожала всем телом и остановилась на полушаге, не в силах сдвинуться. Так умел свистеть только Леха, но его около месяца назад убили здесь же, на пустыре. Говорили, что забили насмерть арматурой, что головы совсем не осталось, только обломки костей и разбрызганный мозг, который, к тому же, подъели бродячие собаки. Лехи здесь не могло быть, никак, она ведь сама видела, как из их подъезда выносили заколоченный гроб. Но кто тогда свистел?   
Под страхом смерти Яна не смогла бы сейчас не то что обернуться, но и просто сдвинуться с места, сбежать, ломая каблуки, лишь бы не быть тут. По спине пробежали мурашки, и шерсть встала на загривке дыбом, как у животного.   
— Ты чего, Янчик, боишься меня, что ли? — спросили сзади голосом Лехи, и Яна с ужасом ощутила, как горячее побежало по ногам. Пошевелиться также не получилось, ее будто приморозило к месту. — Не бойся, Ян. Я ж всегда за тебя горой стоял, и сейчас не обижу.   
В голове вихрем пронеслось, как Леха, который был на пару лет ее старше, гонял одноклассников, если слишком уж надоедали, как он разбирался с назойливыми ухажерами, как однажды отогнал сбрендившую овчарку, и та сбежала, поджав хвост… А потом сильные холодные — Лехины — руки повернули ее к себе, и Яна из последних сил зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть того, что осталось от Лехиной головы и изуродованного тела.   
— Ну что ты, Янчик? — тепло усмехнулся он, совсем как раньше. — Открой глазки.   
Яна с ужасом почувствовала, как глаза открываются. Перед ней стоял и улыбался живой Леха без шрамов и уродств. Абсолютно. Будто она и не рыдала на его похоронах.   
Яна с трудом разлепила ссохшиеся губы и выдохнула:   
— Как?   
Леха немного погрустнел, но ответил.   
— Последняя ночь мне осталась, Янка. Тело мое там гниет, а сам я здесь брожу, где меня убили. Тут кладбище раньше было языческое, неспокойное. Мне сказали, либо месть, либо то, что слаще всякой мести. Я выбрал тебя. Помнишь, ты обещала, что я стану твоим первым, а потом закрутила, забаламутила, а я так и таскался за тобой. Помнишь?   
Яна смогла только в ужасе расширить глаза. Ей хотелось выдраться из оболочки собственного тела, сбежать за тридевять земель, вообще не выходить из дома, не знать Леху, не существовать.   
— Ага, помнишь, — спокойно сказал Леха. — Раздевайся.   
Яна не шевельнулась. Все тело сковало ужасом.   
— А я по-хорошему хотел, — вздохнул Леха и толкнул ее вниз.   
Яна неловко извернулась и упала боком, как куль с мукой. Она почувствовала, как Лехины руки берут ее за талию, ставят на четвереньки, ощупывая грудь и промежность. Внутри все заледенело от дикого, смертного страха. Она чувствовала, как Леха рванул тоненький кожаный плащик, и пуговицы забарабанили по скованной ноябрьским холодом земле; как порвались дешевая кофточка и лифчик, и по телу прошелся холодной лапой ветер. Краем глаза Яна видела, как сквозь Лехину руку проходит лунный свет. Когда ледяные пальцы залезли в трусики и закопошились там, стягивая, Яна впервые в жизни пожалела, что не знает ни одной молитвы. Леха хмыкнул и пробормотал что-то пошлое про мокрые трусы. От этого Яна сжалась еще сильнее — для нее, аккуратистки, обмочиться было непередаваемым унижением. Она закрыла глаза и заплакала, когда почувствовала, как в нее втискивается, причиняя боль и, кажется, разрывая на части, мощное, толстое и холодное. Яне казалось, что при фрикциях вслед за Лехиным членом из нее вытягивается тепло и жизнь.   
Сколько это длилось, она не могла сказать. Время слилось в одну сплошную морозную полосу, к которой примерзаешь и засыпаешь вечным сном. Наконец Леха поднял ее на ноги, отряхнул от приставшей земли и былинок и поцеловал в щеку. Яне показалось, что губы его потеплели.   
Леха улыбнулся ей, подмигнув, и сказал:   
— Тут много таких, несвободных. Место, говорю, нехорошее. Носи крестик на всякий случай. Ну, бывай, Янчик.   
Яна тупо наблюдала, как Лехина фигура растворяется и исчезает в серебрящемся лунном свете.   
Наконец ее отпустило, но ноги напрочь отказались слушаться, и она поползла, обдирая колени и то, что осталось от колготок, к огням парка, подальше от пустыря. И лишь оказавшись под освещенным фонарем деревом, дала себе волю, разрыдалась и завыла в голос:   
— Леша, Лешенька, Леша, как же я без тебя! Леша-а-а-а!   
В голове мазнуло серебристым голосом:   
— Приходи на годины снова.  
Яна резко замолчала, обняла колени руками, сотрясаясь всем телом от крупной дрожи, и сильно, до крови закусила большой палец.   
Сквозь голые ветви деревьев и оранжевые блики фонарей пробивался невесомый лунный свет, так похожий на Лехины прикосновения.


End file.
